


Undertale AU Rarepair Oneshots

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, more tags to be added later, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: The world needs more rare pairs.I shall provide.Request are open.
Relationships: Blue / Nightmare, Error / Nightmare, Geno / Dust, Ink / Reaper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Errormare Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, feat. Softmare.

A sweeping breeze rushed passed the window, rattling the glass panels gently. Leaves waved by, twisting and turning in the air, moving freely with the wind. One the opposite side of the glass sat a dark skeleton, tendrils waving as his tiredness began to pull at him.

He'd been working on this paperwork for hours now, slowly growing tried and frustrated with the stupid papers. The slimy appendages curled behind him and he let out a soft groan, finally placing his pen down with a heavy sigh.

His hand covered his face and he perked slightly, at the presence out in the hallway. The door to his office creaked open not long after, showing a glitchy skeleton in the doorway. They stared at Nightmare with soft, gentle eyes.

Soft footsteps pressed against the carpet and a pair of hands gently laid on the back of Nightmare's chair, avoiding touch with the taller skeleton. 

He leaned his head back to meet eyes with the other, "Error... what have you come for?" Nightmare's cyan eyelight stared lazily into the others, tired and exhausted. "The others haven't done anything stupid, have they?"

Error sighed and shook his head gently, "They're down there watching a movie." The skeleton's voice glitch and wavered as his spoke, Nightmare only relished the somewhat comforting sound.

"Good," The taller's voice eased and he leaned back in his chair, "that gives me some time of peace."

Error smiled faintly, his hands hesitantly raising to caress Nightmare's face. Nightmare didn't lean towards the hands until it chose to cup his face, thumbs rubbing against his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." He sighed, glancing to the work on his desk. Error hummed softly, pulling back from Nightmare carefully before beginning to clear off the taller's desk. Nightmare raised a brow in question as Error began to clean up.

"Error?" The taller skeleton questioned the other as he watched him getting on his desk, sitting there with his legs spread to fit Nightmare between them. The glitch didn't say another word and simply pulled Nightmare to him, allowing the taller's face to be buried into his shirt.

The goopy skeleton froze before relaxing, his arms gently draping around the other's waist with a soft sound of relief. 

Error watched as the taller melted against him, his tense body turning to jelly as he nestled his face into his shirt. The glitch made no move to stop him despite the soft fizzles of his glitching, instead he laid his hand on the other's skull with gentle assurance. 

As Error's hand rubbed the taller's skull, the other let out a purr. The glitch smiled at that, it was rare in itself to hear such a sweet sound come from him, Error knew he was the only one that would ever hear it.

The soft rumbling was enough to make Nightmare lull himself to sleep. His breathing evening out and his arms lazing to Error's sides.

Error hummed contently, to lazy to move the both of them at the moment. Allowing Nightmare to sleep while Error rubbed his skull.

Such a quiet day...

A good day to relax in peace.


	2. Ink x Reaper Comfort Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort Play feat. curious Reaper

Death being cheated... what a joke. 

Well, it's not so funny when you're in his shoes.

He trusted Geno and in the end he was betrayed. Used and broken, like a cheap record player and it hurt. It ached and twisted inside his soul like a viper ready to strike, he should've seen this coming.

He blamed himself. He convinced himself he was the reason he didn't return the feelings and left him. That meant nothing now though, a grim reaper has no time to deal with grief, not when you have a job to do.

Reaper sighed, looking at his list with tired eyes, for once he didn't drink coffee this morning. For the better, he thought to himself, perhaps it'll allow me to clear my thoughts. Another sigh.

He looked through his list, reading off names quietly to himself, his odd habit of starting at the bottom and working his way up to the top making an appearance. As he finally reached the top of his list, his lifeless eyes widened in surprise. There in fine cursive print was one he never thought to see.

Ink..?

The Guardian of AUs meeting death? What an unexpected turn of events... Reaper was truly convinced the creator couldn't die, was he wrong? Well, the list had been wrong before...

He shook his head, clearing his head before opening a portal. He eyed it before walking through only to be met with a rather beautiful sight, he smiled softly at it. Laimatale may be a dangerous AU but its environment was always beautiful. The jungle like surroundings that were flush vibrant green with colorful flowers that scattered the floor made Reaper smile. It was ashame the grass wilted under his feet.

There was a laugh, it easily caught the god off guard and he moved towards the sound without hesitation. The sight he was met with was enough to leave him confused yet intrigued without question.

There was Ink, severely injured yet a smile bright on his face as he played with a small butterfly. Shouldn't he be scared? Upset? Why was he smiling?

Ink noticed him out of the corner of his eye and smiled brighter, "Reaper! Fancy seeing you here!" He waved his hand towards the god, despite his fingers being bloody and his arm cracked.

Reaper approached and sat next to him, a concerned look on his face, "Aren't you in pain?"

Ink tilted his head, glancing at his plethora of broken bones, "I should be, it doesn't bother me really? Why?"

Reaper paused, "Well, you're on my list?"

"Oh?" Ink hummed in a rather playful tone, "Alright then."

Reaper frowned, "You're okay with it?"

Ink shook his head, "No but we can't change fate right?"

The god nodded slightly, bringing his hand up. Ink only smiled at him before the cloaked skeleton tapped his forehead.

Nothing happened.

Reaper pulled his hand back, his eyes widening as he stared at it before looking back to Ink who only chuckled. Reaper then laughed himself, "Well, would ya look at that, you can't die."

Ink let out a snort at Reaper stating the obvious, "Guess not." He grabbed a small paint brush off his side, painting a few rolls of bandages, "Give me a hand will ya?"

Reaper chuckled and nodded, taking one of the rolls and Ink's arm before wrapping his wounds. He hummed in slight thought, "How'd you get these wounds anyway?"

"Ah, well I got them from Error." Ink answered shamelessly happy.

Reaper raised a brow, "Really? Even for Error this is a bit much."

Ink nodded, "I instigated, you know how it is." Reaper nodded.

"He does have problems with his anger I suppose." Reaper responded, "Shame neither of us have healing magic."

Ink shrugged, "The pain is pretty numbed, but it will be a challenge to fight him with this injuries."

Reaper laughed, "You're pretty straightforward about all this."

Ink hummed, raising a brow. "I have no reason to lie about it."

"Fair enough." Reaper responded, looking up to face ink. His own empty eyesockets meeting Ink's eyelights, he paused. "Your eyes... they're pretty interesting."

"You think so?" Ink laughed a bit, smiling softly at the god.

"Well yeah, name another Sans who's eyelights change color." Reaper replied.

Ink laughed a bit, "Color and Omega."

Reaper laughed a bit, "Okay, name another Sans who's eyelights change shape and color."

"Well damn, you got me there."

Reaper let out a mocking laugh, "You can't win against Death sweetheart."

Ink snickered a tad at that, flicking Reaper on the head just to prove his next statement. "I already have."

Reaper blushed a bit at the smirk on Ink's face, but smiled nonetheless. "It seems you have."

"Seems huh?" Ink repeated, "How about we turn that into a definite?"

"Huh?"

Ink grinned playfully, pulling out a box of playing cards from his sleeve. "Blackjack or poker?"

Reaper laughed, "You really are an intriguing one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the tricking death for me, Geno.


	3. Geno x Dust Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort feat. Sad Dust

There was something off about Dust...

From the way he twitched and eyed Geno out of the corner of his socket, his hands pulling his hood over his face as much as he could. The other skeleton only watched him, unsure if Dust was stable enough for him to approach.

Instead, they kept themselves distanced. Geno did his best to ignore Dust, he really did but the off setting sight of him made Geno... uncomfortable. It was like déjà vu as he could've sworn he met Dust once before and he clearly remembered that the encounter didn't end well. Perhaps he was just being overly cautious... but it was in well means, for himself that is at least. 

Besides, Geno's mind was on other things... like how the Sans known as Dust even got to the Save Screen. A glitch maybe, the way Dust acted, it seemed to be so. With the jittering and twitching at every slight noise, even the noise of his own breath, which put him at more tense unease. 

It was painful.

Geno ignored him nonetheless, the last thing he needed was to be bothered by some wanna be Hollywood Slasher, a fitting job really albeit stupid. The thought made Geno chuckle quietly to himself, Dust flinching weakly at the noise.

The other's dual colored eyelight landing on the eternally injured skeleton, seeming looking for any source of threat to his own like. He patted his pockets again, sneering when he still didn't feel his knife. Quickly, his eyelights went back to Geno, boring into the skeleton slightly.

Slowly the other glanced back, a soft hum of confusion gently settling in his non-existent throat. The dust stained skeleton twitched and slowly, carefully, he stood up and walked towards the other. Geno backed away slightly causing the other to pause in place.

They stared at each other, Geno's only good eye meeting Dust's strained and tense expression, he seemed just as uncomfortable as Geno. The glitched, half-dead skeleton finally sighed in defeat before patting the ground next to him.

Slowly the other sat down, careful to avoid touching the other. Geno's expression softened as Dust sat criss-cross next to him, staring forward with an emotion that could only be described as upset and fearful... maybe even lonely.

Geno knew what it was like to be lonely... 

Carefully the injured skeleton raised his hand and gently sat it down of the other's head, rubbing his skull gently through his hood. The murderer froze, his eyes widening before they furrowed, tears welling in the corner of his sockets.

Geno was easily taken aback, not expecting him to break down so easily. 

The dust-stained skeleton let out a choked whimper, pulling his hood further to attempt to cover his face. The white clad skeleton frowned, pulling Dust towards him gently and carefully, the other did nothing to fight against it yet he still refused to cry.

Geno felt every rough twitch from Dust as his dust covered hands gripped Geno's hoodie, acting oh so careful as to not touch the red scarf the Geno guarded. 

The white clad skeleton's hand rested back on the killer's head, rubbing gentle circles against his head with gentle and comforting strokes. Dust made no move to stop him, nearly leaning towards the affection, and Geno made no move to stop.

The wasn't a word spoken between them until Dust relaxed against Geno, half of his face nestled into his side shamelessly. "You're awfully chummy towards me..."

Geno laughed a bit at that, considering Dust's current position, "Well, you seemed like ya needed a pal, I don't see a problem with that, do you."

A pause.

"'Pose not... but normal people are to sure about me, ya know?" Dust muttered, leaning towards Geno slightly and nudging his face into his side.

Geno winced a bit as his wound was slightly brushed but ignored it for the most part, he opted to smile instead, a sweet gentle smile that confused Dust to no end. 

"What ya smiling about?" 

Geno shook his head softly, "Do I seem normal to you? I think I get where you're coming from."

Dust glanced to the large gapping wound across Geno's chest and chuckled quietly, "Guess so, you don't seem so bad though..."

The white clad skeleton smiled fondly and rubbed his thumb against Dust's hood, "Neither do you."

Dust smiled softly, bringing his sleeve up to wipe the tears that were still in his eyes, "You don't think so?"

"Not at all." Geno hummed, patting Dust's head gently, sweet and gentle. The murder only closed his eyes and smiled, relishing in the gentle touch as he twitched at each pat to the head.

"We can be freak buddies?" Dust offered.

Geno chuckled, "Freak buddies."


	4. Yan-Nightberry Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan-Nightberry feat. A very bloody Blueberry

It was on sight.

As soon as the dark king's vibrant cyan eye landed on the bloody skeleton. No warning or even a word as the four black appendages wrapped tightly around the smaller's body, unconsciously squeezing around their ribcage.

The smaller's eyes widened a bit as they squeezed him, he didn't make a move to stop it though. He only looked up, meeting eyes with the dark clad skeleton who starred down at him. It was easy to tell, to Blue at least, that Nightmare was only searching for any possible injuries that could be hidden beneath all the blood covering his body.

He watched Nightmare's chest fall as he seemed to let out a gentle sigh of relief, his tendrils slowly loosening and letting go of him. 

Blue only stood there, waiting patiently until Nightmare motioned for him to come close. Blue approach the throne carefully, hands hidden behind his back with a smile. 

Nightmare tilted to his head to the side, resting it on his hand, as Blue stood in front of him. Nightmare only eyed him over, allowing the smaller to lay his hands on Night's legs while he nuzzles into the dark skeleton's neck.

Blue pulled back not to long after, moving his hands against Night's chest as he pressed a kiss to Nightmare's cheek. The darker's cheeks dusted a gentle cyan.

"You seem upset about something," Nightmare's voice was quiet, his eye boring into Blue's, "mind telling me?"

Blue huffed, "Some stupid monsters we're talking bad about you!"

"Is that so?" Nightmare hummed in slight amusement, bringing his free hand to Blue's cheek before gently wiping a bit of blood of his cheek. The smaller's eyes watched as the dark brought his hand to him mouth, licking the blood of his thumb with his forked tongue. Blue shivered at the sight. "What exactly did they say about me?"

The tone of Nightmare's voice was filled with amusement. Blue took that as a good sign, slowly climbing onto Nightmare's lap as he answered to question, "They said you were cruel," Blue nuzzled against Nightmare's chin, "they even went as far as to call you soulless."

Now Nightmare was truly amused at that, his arm wrapping around Blue, hand pressed against the middle of Blue's back. "Rather entertaining that is." Nightmare rumbled lowly, pressing Blue to him as his tendrils hovered around the both of them.

Blue's face flushed a gentle baby-blue, his hands gripping Nightmare's hoodie slightly. He looked up at Nightmare with a slightly questionable glance. Nightmare's eye only narrowed.

"We got interrupted last night, I expect compensation for being left in such a bothersome state." Nightmare growled a tad. 

Blue paused for a moment, butterflies fluttering in his nonexistent stomach. "Now? Out here in the open?"

Nightmare took his head off his hand, looking down at Blue, "I'll make an exception, just this once."

Blue smiled brightly at that, his eyelights turning into stars. He leaned in towards the darker who only tilted his head back for the smaller. Blue immediately took his chance, pressing soft kisses onto Nightmare's bare neck.

Nightmare hummed contently, his hand tracing up Blue's spine carefully. Blue pressed against the dark a bit more, his tongue slipping across Night's neck slowly. Soft, wet, warm strokes against his neck made his body heat up, a familiar warmth aching against him.

Blue seemed to notice his effect on Nightmare, as he smiled against him. There was a sudden bit a a paused moment before the darker felt the smaller's teeth against his neck, before he could even protest Blue's teeth already sunk into the bone. Nightmare held back a groan, feeling Blue suck on his neck, his magic seeping from the bite.

The darker shivered as he felt Blue pull away from his neck, his magic still dripping from the bite slightly only for Blue to lick it up. Nightmare let out a rough and shaky breath he didn't he was holding and Blue giggled, his hands slowly moving to take Nightmare's hoodie off of him.

It wasn't long until the hoodie was laying on the floor next to the throne. Blue's gloved hands immediately went on to slip into Nightmare's shirt, one hand rubbing Nightmare's spine while the other grazed against the darker's ribs. Nightmare let out a soft moan.

That was enough for Blue to want to continue, eager and happy to know that Nightmare was only like this for him. Blue could practically feel the heat from the taller's bones, another flutter in his stomach as he reminded himself that he was the only one that could do this. He was the only one that could touch the king like this.

Blue grinned, pressing butterfly kisses to Nightmare's face as his fingers pressed against one of Nightmare's sweet spots. The dark clad skeleton choked a silent moan, Blue just pressed his teeth again Nightmare's to help keep him quiet. They were out in the open after all, and while Blue did want the other's to realize that Nightmare was his he didn't want him to be to embarrassed, no yet at least.

Nightmare kisses back without a second thought, his eye closing gently. Blue smiled fondly, pressing into the kiss deeper, fingers tracing Nightmare's bones. Blue could tell Nightmare was close to summoning his ecto, he could practically feel the other's magic tempting to snap into place.

"Nighty..." Blue breathed out the taller's name quietly to get his attention, "You're all mine, aren't you?"

Nightmare blushed slightly, "I'm all your's."


End file.
